Nicktoons Snap!
Nicktoons Snap! is a Nicktoons crossover game for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PC and Macintosh. It's a sequel to Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy which was released for Game Boy Advance. The game was developed by WayForward Technologies, produced by Vivendi Universal Games and published by Activision. Story Ren Höek is increasingly and furiously annoyed at many Nicktoons getting misplaced in different worlds. So he sends out Korra, Arnold Shortman, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tommy Pickles, Rocko Rama and Timmy Turner to take pictures of the misplaced characters with Stimpy's brand newest invention called Stupidveesion, a camera that also serves as a teleporter, which will send them back to their homeworlds. When the game is nearly complete, it is revealed that Zim is responsible for this vengeful madness. Ren and Stimpy take off to Zim's ship and undo the Irken's vendetta. After beating Zim, all the Nicktoons have a party. After the credits roll, Zim announces GIR that the good guys must be prepared to face an even worthy adversary. Characters Playables * SpongeBob SquarePants * Korra * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) * Arnold Shortman * Tommy Pickles * Rocko Rama * Stimpy J. Cat (unlocked when beating the game) * ZIM (unlocked when his photo album is complete) Bosses * Ed Robot * Amon Robot * Pearl Robot * La Sombra Robot * Nega Chin Robot * Invader Zim (with GIR) Non-Playable Characters Hey Arnold! * Helga G. Pataki * Gerald Johanssen * Phoebe Heyerdahl * Lila Sawyer * Harold Berman * Sid * Stinky Peterson * Sheena * Eugene Horowitz * Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Nadine * Brainy * Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe * Ruth P. McDougal * Chocolate Boy * Robert Simmons * Principal Wartz * Miles Shortman * Stella Shortman * Arnie * Eduardo * Bridget * La Sombra * Alphonse Perrier Von Scheck * Green-Eye Master * Coroner * Grandpa Phil * Grandma Pookie * Abner * Big Bob Pataki * Miriam Pataki * Olga Pataki * Nick Vermicelli * Monitor Lizard * Wolfgang * Edmund * Dino Spumoni * Don Reynolds * Harvey * Ernie Potts * Oskar Kokoshka * Susie Kokoshka * Baby Oskar * Mr. Hyunh * Mai Hyunh * Mr. Green * Ronnie Matthews * Davy Jones * Jimmy Kafka * Sammy Redmond * Alan Redmond * Lorenzo * Peapod Kid * Coach Wittenberg * Tish Wittenberg * Tuck Wittenberg * Councilman Gladhand * Gloria * Campfire Lass * Big Patty * Cecile * Stoop Kid * Dr. Bliss * Monkeyman * Miss Felter * Connie * Maria * Pidgeon Man Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * The Gromble * The Snorch * Zimbo * Simon the Monster Hunter * Sal * Nicky * The Shroink * Dizzle * Dr. Buzz Kutt Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Gary the Snail * The Flying Dutchman * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Sheldon J. Plankton * Mrs. Puff * Larry the Lobster * Pearl Krabs * Squilliam Tentacles * Tom * Sea Bear * Craig Mammalton * Kenny the Cat * Lord Royal Highness Rocko's Modern Life * Spunky * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt Turtle * Ed Bighead * Bev Bighead * Bloaty the Tick * Squirmy the Ringworm * Chuck and Leon Chameleon * Mr. Dupette * Conglom-O Lizards * Earl * Gladys the Hippo Lady * Really Really Big Man * Slippy the Slug * Flecko * Dr. Paula Hutchinson * Widow Hutchinson * Tiger * Sheila * Ralph Bighead * Wild Pig * The Grim Recycler * George Wolfe * Virginia Wolfe * Peter Wolfe * Cindy Wolfe * Grandpa Wolfe * Grandma Wolfe * Bighead Studios Tourist * Sani-Tours Bus Driver The Fairly Oddparents * Chloe Carmichael * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Sparky * Vicky * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Chester McBadbat * A.J. Mechawegger * Francis * Trixie Tang * Veronica Star * Tad * Chad * Tootie * Denzel Crocker * Jorgen Von Strangle * Tooth Fairy * Binky Abdul * Juandíssimo Magnífico * Mama Cosmo * Cupid * The Easter Bunny * Santa Claus * Chip Skylark III * Vanilla Ice * KISS * Stephen Hawking * Miss Dimsdale * Robot Vicky * Dr. Bender and Wendell * The Crimson Chin * Catman * Crash Nebula * Nega Chin * Bronze Kneecap * Spatula Woman * H2Olga * Iron Maiden * Platinum Princess * The Destructinator * Megan Bacon Invader Zim * GIR * Dib * Gaz * Keef * Dirge * Mrs. Bitters * Bill the Paranormal Investigator * Johnny the Homicidal Maniac The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren Höek * Sven Höek * Powered Toast Man * Mr. Horse * George Liquor * Jimmy the Idiot Boy * Slab * Ernie * Donald Bastard * Cigarettes the Cat * Muddy Mudskipper * Mr. Pipe * Mrs. Pipe * Wilburr Cobb * Haggis McHaggis * Fire Chief * Shaven Yak * The Babboon * Sammy Mantis Jr. All Grown Up! * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Susie Carmichael * Lil deVille * Phil deVille * Dil Pickles * Kimi Finster * Harold Frumpkin * Stu Pickles * Didi Pickles * Grandpa Lou * Grandma Lulu * Drew Pickles * Charlotte Pickles * Chaz Finster * Kira Finster * Melinda Finster * Lucy Carmichael * Randy Carmichael * Hiro Watanabe * Betty deVille * Howie de Ville * Spike the Dog * Fifi the Dog * Spiffy the Dog * Pepper the Dog * Fluffy the Cat * Pablo the Goldfish * Reptar * Dactar * Robosnail * Dummi Bear * Cynthia The Legend of Korra * Mako * Bolin * Asami Sato * Tenzin * Jinora * Bumi * Iknik Blackstone Varrick * Kya * Pema * Lin Beifong * Ming-Hua * Tarrlok * Tonraq * General Iroh * Unalaq * Amon * Amon's lieutenant * Zaheer * Yakone * Kuvira * Naga * Pabu * Oogi * Aang * Katara * Hiroshi Sato * Eska * Zhu Li * Wan * Zuko * Opal * Suyin Beifong * Baatar * Daw CatDog * Felinius "Cat" Catticus * Caninius "Dog" Lupucus Familiarricus * Winslow T. Oddfellow * Clifford "Maurice" Feltbottom * Alice "Shriek" Dubois * Ignatius "Lube" Catfield-McDog * Rancid Rabbit * Eddie the Squirrel * Randolph Grant * Tallulah Headbank * Mean Bob * Lola Caricola * The Ingrid Twins * Mervis Pantry * Dunglap * Mr. Cornelius Sunshine El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * El Tigre * Frieda Suárez * White Pantera * Puma Loco * Plata Peligrosa * Sartana of the Dead * Señor Siniestro * Black Cuervo * Voltura * Lady Gobbler * Dr. Chipotle Jr. * Django of the Dead * The Golden Eagle Twins The Angry Beavers * Norbert * Daggett * Stump * Treeflower * Bing * Barry Bear * Truckee * Big Rabbit * Wolffe D. Wolf * Chelsea Beaver * Stacy Beaver * Leonard Beaver * Mrs. Beaver * High Princess * Bill Licking * Laverta Lutz * El Grapadura * Oxnard Montalvo * Toluca Lake * Dr. Cowtiki * Scientist #1 * Pete The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Clyde McBride * Mr. Loud * Mrs. Rita Loud * Bobby Santiago * Ronnie Anne * Mick Swagger * Charles * Cliff * Geo * Walt * Izzy * Hops * El Diablo The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza * Darwin * Donnie * Debbie * Nigel * Marianne Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Shredder * Tiger Claw * Bebop * Rocksteady * Karai * Slash * Leatherhead * Pete * Monkey Brains * Mondo Gecko * Wingnut * Screwloose * Tokka * Rahzar * Dr. Baxter Stockman the Fly * Kraang * Hun * Fong * Sid * Tsoi * Rat King * Triceratons * Alopex * Miyamoto Usagi KaBlam! * Henry * June * Mr. B. Foot * Lois * June's dad * Fred Stockdale * Jimmy McGee * Hector * Ryan * Dawn Action League Now! * The Flesh * Thundergirl * Stinky Diver * Meltman * The Chief * Justice * The Mayor * Bill the Lab Guy * Hodge Podge The Off-Beats * Betty Anne Bongo * Tommy * Repunzil * August * September * Grubby Groo * Tina * Beth * Billy * P. Boy * Hat Boy * Back Boy Life with Loopy * Loopy Cooper * Larry Cooper * Mr. Cooper * Mrs. Cooper Sniz & Fondue * Sniz Bronkowski * Squeaky Fondue * Snuppa Doojers * Bianca Lo Bianca Prometheus & Bob * Prometheus * Bob * Monkey Rango * Rango Universes (Levels) # The Fairly Oddparents Universe (BOSS: robot version of Ed Bighead) # The SpongeBob SquarePants Universe (BOSS: robot version of Amon) # The Rocko's Modern Life Universe (BOSS: robot version of Pearl Krabs) # The Legend of Korra Universe (BOSS: robot version of La Sombra) # The Hey Arnold! Universe (BOSS: robot version of Nega Chin) # Invader Zim's ship (BOSSES: Zim and GIR) Voice cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Heffer Wolfe, Bloaty the Tick, Chuck the Chameleon, Conglom-O Lizard, Earl, Really Really Big Man, Flecko, Sani-Tours Bus Driver, Tiger, Wild Pig, Bighead Studios Tourist, Cupid, Dog, Cliff, Monkey Brains *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof, Tad, Dil Pickles *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Rama, Spunky, Squirmy the Ringworm, Leon the Chameleon, Eduardo, Professor Denzel Crocker, Juandíssimo Magnífico, Lube, Puma Loco, Lady Gobbler *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Janet Varney as Korra, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Nicky *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman *Bill Fagerblake as Patrick Star *Clancy Brown as Eugene Krabs, Yakone, Rahzar *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Filburt Turtle, Peter Wolfe, Mr. Hyunh *Jill Talley as Karen, Mrs. Rita Loud *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *David Bowie as Lord Royal Highness (archive footage) *Bryan Doyle-Murray as the Flying Dutchman, La Sombra *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Wingnut *Suzanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner, H2Olga *Matthew Taylor as Sparky *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael, Chuckie Finster, Oblina *Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tootie, Tooth Fairy, Veronica Star, Chad, Spatula Woman, Megan Bacon, Ming-Hua, Mai Hyunh, Frida Suárez, Voltura, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat *Gary LeRoy Gray as AJ *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Jane Carr as Mama Cosma *Jay Leno as Crimson Chin, Nega Chin *Adam West as Catman *David Kaufman as Crash Nebula *Gary Sturgis as The Destructinator *Robert Constanzo as The Easter Bunny *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark III *KISS as Themselves *Stephen Hawking as Himself *Vanilla Ice as Themselves *Charlie Adler as Ed and Bev Bighead, Mr. Dupette, Conglom-O Lizard, Gladys the Hippo Lady, George Wolfe, Grandpa Wolfe, Grandma Wolfe, Ickis *Linda Wallem as Dr. Paula Hutchinson, Virginia Wolfe, Cindy Wolfe *Kevin Meaney as Widow Hutchinson *Joe Murray as Ralph Bighead *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille, Betty DeVille, Miriam Pataki, Cecile *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster, Trixie Tang *Pat Musick as Harold Frumpkin *Jack Riley as Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Michael Bell as Drew Pickles, Chaz Finster *Julia Kato as Kira Finster *Phil Proctor as Howie DeVille *C.C.H. Pounder as Lucy Carmichael *Ron Glass as Randy Carmichael *Kim Cattrall as Melinda Finster *Lance Henriksen as Grandpa Lou, Amon's lieutenant, Barnacle Boy *David Faustino as Mako, Monkeyman *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato, Lorenzo, Sheila *J.K. Simmons as Tenzin, Pigeon Man, Jimmy Kafka, Slippy the Slug, Muddy Mudskipper, George Liquor, Fire Chief, Mermaid Man, Leonard Beaver *Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong *Maria Bamford as Pema, Shriek, Tallulah Headbank *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Richard Riehle as Bumi *John Michael Higgins as Iknik Blackstone Varrick *Lisa Edelstein as Kya, Chocolate Boy *Dee Bradley Baker as Tarrlok, Naga, Pabu, Oogi, Helga's monitor lizard, Squilliam Tentacles, Craig Mammalton, a babboon, Binky Abdul *Daniel Dae Kim as Hiroshi Sato *Aubrey Plaza as Eska *Stephanie Sheh as Zhu Li *Steven Yeun as Wan *D.B. Sweeney as Aang *Eve Marie Saint as Katara *Bruce Davison as Zuko *Alyson Stoner as Opal *Anne Heche as Suyin Beifong *Jim Meskimen as Baatar, Daw *James Renmar as Tonraq *Dante Basco as General Iroh *Adrian LaTourelle as Unalaq *Steven Jay Blum as Amon *Henry Rollins as Zaheer *Zelda Williams as Kuvira, Tuck Wittenberg *Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki, Sheena, Gloria, Campfire Lass *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen, Peapod Kid *Anndi McAffe as Phoebe Heyerdahl *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Laya Hayes as Nadine *Aiden Lewandowski as Sid *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson *Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer *Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz *Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Abner, Miles Shortman, Tom *Lacey Chabert as Ruth P. McDougal, Eliza *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil, Nick Vermicelli *Tress MacNeile as Grandma Pookie *C.H. Greenblatt as Oskar Kokoshka *Mary Scheer as Susie Kokoshka *Dom Irrera as Ernie Potts, Wilbur Cobb *Kevin Michael Richardson as Harvey, Shredder *Grant Hoover as Arnie *Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman *Maurice LaMarche as Big Bob Pataki *Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki, Lola Caricola, Luna Loud *Toran Caudell as Wolfgang, Leonardo *Tim Wiley as Edmund *Danielle Judovits as Big Patty, Loopy Cooper *Dan Butler as Professor Robert Simmons *David Wohl as Principal Wartz *Kathy Baker as Dr. Bliss *Danny Cooksey as Stoop Kid, Django of the Dead *James Belushi as Coach Wittenberg, Simon the Monster Hunter *Cathy Moriaty as Tish Wittenberg *James Keane as Mr. Green *Paul Sorvino as Alphonse Perrier Von Scheck *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Bridget *Christopher Lloyd as Coroner *Pamela Hayden as Connie *Mayim Bialik as Maria *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Dino Spumoni *Phil Collins as Don Reynolds *Christian Mena as Ronnie Matthews (archive footage) *Fred Willard as Sammy Redmond *Miko Hughes as Alan Redmond *John O'Hurley as Councilman Gladhand *Davy Jones as Himself (archive footage) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Miss Felter *David Eccles as Krumm and The Snorch *Gregg Berger as The Gromble, Bill Licking *Tim Curry as Zimbo, Nigel *Peter Bornerz as Sal *Michael Prince as The Shroink *Cynthia Mann as Dizzle, Treeflower *Edward Winter as Dr. Buzz Kutt *Billy West as Ren Höek, Stimpy J. Cat, Sven Höek, Mr. Horse, Rancid Rabbit, Randolph Grant, Mean Bob, Mr. Cornelius Sunshine *Nolan North as Haggis McHaggis *Tom Kane as Powered Toast Man, Oxnard Montalvo, Darwin *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim, Daggett, Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib *Melissa Fahn as Gaz *Lucille Bliss as Mrs. Bitters *Jim Cummings as Cat *Dwight Schultz as Eddie the Squirrel *Laraine Newman as The Ingrid Twins *John Kassir as Mervis Pantry and Dunglap *Alanna Ubach as El Tigre *Eric Bauza as White Pantera, Tiger Claw, Hun *April Stewart as Plata Peligrosa *Susan Silo as Sartana of the Dead *Candi Milo as Black Cuervo, The Golden Eagle Twins *Nick Bakay as Norbert, Pete *Victor Wilson as Bing *John Garry as Barry Bear *Mark Klastorin as Truckee *Scott Weil as Big Rabbit *Wally Wingert as Wolffe D. Wolf *Chelsea Schauer as Chelsea Beaver *Stacy Schauer as Stacy Beaver *Sheryl Bernstein as Mrs. Beaver *Beverly Garland as High Princess *Kate Donahue as Laverta Lutz *Timothy Borquez as El Grapadura *Adrienne Barbeau as Toluca Lake *William Schallert as Dr. Cowtiki *Edward Winter as Scientist #1 *Flea as Donnie *Danielle Harris as Debbie *Jodi Carlisle as Marianne *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud, Kraang *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Loud *Carlos Penavega as Bobby Santiago *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger, Señor Siniestro, Screwloose *Sean Astin as Raphael *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Josh Peck as Casey Jones *Kelly Hu as Karai *Corey Feldman as Slash *Peter Lurie as Leatherhead *A.J. Buckley as Pete *Robbie Rist as Mondo Gecko *Phil LaMarr as Dr. Baxter Stockman *J.B. Smoove as Bebop *Fred Tatasciore as Rocksteady *Andrew Kishino as Fong, Sid *James Sie as Tsoi *Jeffrey Combs as Rat King *Noah Segan as Henry *Julia McIlvaine as June, Dawn *Ryan Malloy as Ryan *Robert Mittenthal as Jimmy McGee, June's dad *Jim Krenn as The Flesh, Stinky Diver, The Mayor, Bill the Lab Guy, Hodge Podge *Cris Winter as Thundergirl *Scott Paulsen as Meltman *Colin M. McGee as The Chief *Alyssa Grahm as Justice *Mischa Barton as Betty Anne Bongo *Kevin Seal as Tommy *Trisha Hedgecock as Repunzil *Dylan Roberts as August *Mo Willems as September, Grubby Groo *Kathleen Fasolino as Tina *Tara Ketterer as Beth *Jimmy McQuaid as Billy *Tim Duffy as P. Boy *Keith Franklin as Hat Boy *John Morgan as Back Boy *Rick Gomez as Sniz *Oscar Riba as Fondue *John Andrew Walsh as Snuppa Doojers *Monica Lee Gradischek as Bianca Lo Bianca *James Arnold Taylor as Rango Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Hey Arnold Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rango Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Psvita Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Activision Category:Video games Category:The Loud House Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Catdog Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PS4 Category:PS3 Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC games Category:MAC games Category:Macintosh